A Wild Morning
by tv-addict007
Summary: "She should be mad at him for making such a mess, or at least be annoyed, but she couldn't help but smile at her son's antics." - Just some fluffy One-Shot.


**Hi guys,**

 **I've seen a cute picture a few weeks ago, and it gave me the idea for this little one-shot. It's not much, just something fluffy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

 **A Wild Morning**

Kate barely noticed the bed lifting on the other side, signaling that her husband had just left the warm comfort of their soft bed. She had no idea what time it was - and even if she did, she wouldn't care much.

She had come home late last night – or had it already been morning? – and after slipping out of her shoes, she had immediately sought out the warm and soft body of her husband, longing to curl up into him and get the rest she had been craving for the last few hours of a hard work day.

They had caught a new case earlier this week, and they had quickly found themselves at a dead end. A young girl had been killed rather brutally and dumped on a lonely side street. The girl had lived pretty much isolated, no family and just a few friends. But apparently they weren't even her friends, just some acquaintances she knew due her job as a waitress. Even her colleagues didn't know much about her.

The girl was a mystery.

Just the kind of case her husband loved.

However Castle hadn't been able to be at the precinct to work the case with her and the team, seeing that their one-and-a-half-year old son, Luca, had been sick at the beginning of the week and they had decided that Castle would stay home to look after their little ray of sunshine.

It had been the first time that Luca had gotten sick, and Kate's first time to experience it as a mother. It had been both, worrisome and exhausting. But luckily Castle had been through things like that already, calming her down and telling her that everything would be alright.

And she had been pleased to see that he had been right. Barely three days later everything had been okay again, and she could sleep peacefully again. Castle still declared that he'd keep Luca for the last two days of the week at home, spending some quality time with their son.

Their son.

Even after so many months, Kate still couldn't believe that she and Castle had a son – that they had started to expand their family. Even on the hardest work day her son had never ceased to work his magic and make her smile, letting her forget all about her current worries.

Just like his father.

Though that wasn't the only thing her two men had in common. Kate had been delighted to see that Luca had the same clear blue eyes like Castle. Two blue orbs she could stare into for hours, and just like his father's, curiosity was shining from them.

Kate was sure that he'd get into a lot of troubles when he was older.

Ignoring the fading sound of her husband leaving the bedroom, Kate turned around and relished into the warmth Castle's body had left. Either his creativity was striking or it was late enough to get their son and make breakfast.

Normally she'd get up with him, getting their son while he started on breakfast, but after her late night Kate thought that she had deserved a few more minutes in bed. Reality would come fast enough.

She could hear clattering in the distance, informing her that it really was late and Castle had started on breakfast. Sighing she knew that she'd have to get up any time now, getting Luca. He surely was already waiting for somebody to get him. He was a real bundle of energy.

But he was _her_ bundle of energy.

 _Theirs_.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

There was suddenly another noise. Little footsteps making their way towards her. Kate stilled her breathing, listening to her surroundings.

Nothing.

Total silence.

Kate opened slowly her eyes, confused by the quietness of the room. She had been sure that her son had been on his way to her and Rick's bedroom. However the silence made it clear that she had been mistaken. After all wherever her son was, silence was the one thing that was always absent in that place.

Another noise caught her ears. It sounded like someone pulled open a drawer.

More confused than before and resigning to the fact that she wouldn't get one more minute in bed, Kate turned around to search for the source of the strange noise. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw, the sight a unique one.

There stood a little bear with its back to her, rummaging wildly through one of her drawers.

Of course it wasn't a real bear, but rather her son wearing the onesie Martha had gotten her grandson last week. But he had never wore it before and she had to admit that it was really cute. The little ears and tail, Luca's little movements while clearing out her drawer.

She should be mad at him for making such a mess, or at least be annoyed, but she couldn't help but smile at her son's antics.

If she hadn't already known that that little fur ball was her son, the giggle that rang out just then was a dead giveaway. Popping her head onto her palm, Kate decided to watch him for a second.

Her little man.

Luca did a step back and lost his balance, stumbling before landing on his bottom. Kate imagined his confused glance while pondering what just happened, his mouth forming a big _o_. Luca slid a bit to the side and turned his head to her, locking his eyes with hers.

A big smile formed on his lips. "Mommy."

Kate never got tired of hearing her son calling out for her. Her own smile widening and her eyes dancing with happiness, Kate reached down and pulled her son onto the bed with her, cuddling the little brown fur ball into her side. Little arms reached around her, pulling his little body closer to his mother's.

Her eyes flickered to the door as she heard a soft chuckled.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Castle said, pointing to their son in her arms.

"It's surprisingly cute."

"Yeah, but don't tell that Mother or else we'll have a lion as a son next week."

Kate laughed softly, the image immediately running through her mind. Castle walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, the movement of the bed made Luca wanting to see what's going on. He let go of Kate, got on his knees and raised his arms. "Daddy."

"Hey, my little Baloo." Rick smiled, referring to the jungle book. Castle had watched it with Luca last week, and her son wouldn't stop talking – or rather babbling – about it, hence Martha buying this onesie. "Why don't we finish breakfast so that Mommy can have breakfast in bed?"

"Castle, you don't have to-" Kate started but got quickly cut off.

"Oh no, Kate. Don't think I didn't notice you're late arrival, and the boys have told me of your week. I think you deserve to be spoiled for a change." Rick replied giving her a soft kiss on the head. He bent down to tickle Luca before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, making their son squeal in delight.

Kate shook her head while watching her two favorite men trotting towards the kitchen, hearing the fading chatter of her son.

This was it. Pure happiness.

The best part of her life.

Her perfect little family.

* * *

 **Hope you had fun reading it. It's probably obvious by now that the picture I saw contained a cute kid in a bear onesie :D**

 **Wish you all a nice Saturday!**


End file.
